1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a compound motion inducing and supporting structure. The invention can apply to all fields where two surfaces are required to be relatively supported, and to have compound relative motion induced therebetween. The invention relates in one embodiment to such for use in aircraft to deploy wing flaps (high lift devices). Embodiments of the invention of may also be suitable for aircraft simulators, solar arrays, robotics and similar applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the aircraft arts, wing flaps such as Fowler flaps are deployed by employing complicated systems. Typically, such systems have bulky supporting mechanisms that support the flaps so that when activated by motors such as electric or hydraulic motors or by other means such as cables, the flaps can be extended and/or retracted. Generally known mechanisms occupy more physical height space than the height profile space of the main wing. Accordingly, in these cases a part of the support mechanism extends below the wing. This, in turn, requires that fairings be provided over that part of the support mechanism to improve the aerodynamic performance of the aircraft. It is known that failings contribute significantly to parasitic drag even if efficiently designed.
It should be realised that parasitic drag caused by fairings also contributes significantly to an increase in greenhouse emissions as the aircraft engines need to use additional power to overcome the drag problems that would otherwise be needed during normal cruising if there were no drag caused by failings. Generally, this also means that the aircraft must carry a higher fuel cargo than if the parasitic drag caused by failings could be avoided. Thus, riot only does extra fuel need to be provided to overcome the parasitic drag but extra fuel is also needed to, in turn, enable propulsion of the aircraft with the additional fuel load needed to be carried to overcome this parasitic drag. Consequently greenhouse gas emissions and carbon emissions are higher than if the parasitic drag were absent.
There are a multitude of prior patents directed to supporting structures for aircraft flaps. Some examples are shown in the following patent specifications:                i. WO/1998/023483 to Carlos Paez, entitled “MECHANISM FOR STREAMWISE FOWLER FLAP DEPLOYMENT” published on Jun. 4, 1998;        ii. WO/1984/001343 to Franklin Gerald, entitled “FOLDING TRUSS MECHANISM FOR TRAILING EDGE FLAPS” published on Apr. 12, 1994;        iii. WO/2008/051286 to Fox et al., entitled “LINK MECHANISMS FOR GAPPED RIGID KRUEGER FLAPS, AND ASSOCIATED SYSTEMS AND METHODS” published on May 2, 2008;        iv. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,380 to Raymond E. Pearson entitled “AIRPLANE WING WITH SLOTTED FLAP, COVE LIP DOOR, AND SPOILER” issued on May 27, 1958; and        v. EP 0230061(B1) to Martin Stepheneon entitled “TRAILING EDGE FLAPS” published on Jul. 29, 1987.        
Of the above, WO/1998/023483 shows a Fowler flap deployment system which does not protrude unduly from the height profile of the wing. EP 0230061(B1) shows a similar system that does not protrude unduly from the height profile of the wing. However, in bath these cases complicated mechanisms are required which, in turn, are expensive to manufacture, install, and service.
Helicopter rotor blades have traditionally been farmed from an aerofoil blade that has a particular profile. It is known that the profile is not ideal for all conditions of operation of a helicopter and that it would be desirable in some instances to be able to morph the blade profile for the required operating environment. In particular, it is known that as helicopters take off and land, the blades are moving in disturbed air created by the helicopter blades themselves. This is because of the resultant reflected air flow horn the landing surfaces. This is contrasted to the situation where the helicopter is in free flight, and the air penetrated by the helicopter blades is generally undisturbed by any reflected air. Thus, increased power is required for the motors to drive the rotor blades to accommodate for the reduced lift during take off and landing procedures which is known as transitional flight. It would be desirable to morph the profile of the helicopter blades during operation of the helicopter to provide increased lift without requiring increased fuel and power consumption by the motor of the helicopter.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved supporting structure for aircraft wing flaps that can be contained within the confines of the height profile of the wing so as to avoid the need to provide failings.
In non aircraft environments it is also desirable to move two surfaces relative to each other with a compound motion and to provide support for the two surfaces by using a structure that is compact and simple to use, manufacture, install and service.